


Subsistence

by ragnarok89



Category: Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Movie, Drabble, Drama, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Guilt, Implied Femslash, Internal Conflict, Introspection, POV Alternating, Post-Movie(s), Short & Sweet, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She herself had thought about leaving a million times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subsistence

Asuka lived her life steeped in anger. She was the Second Child – she was the child of war and death.

She and Mari, they sat together outside, a relationship of requirement with the Eva pilots. And now it was unknown if any of them were left.

“Hey princess, have you ever thought of running away?” Mari asked.

Asuka considered the lie, but there’s no point to it, no reason to impress Miss Favored Four-Eyes.

“Yeah, sometimes. But what’s the point? I don’t have anywhere to go.”

Mari nodded and didn’t say anything more.

She herself had thought about leaving a million times but in the end, something was holding her there.

It wasn’t just the Angels. She told herself that it was only unresolved business, a debt that she herself had to pay.

It’s easier to think of it that way, instead of as anything else.


End file.
